


Секс (и никаких обнимашек)

by everytuesday, orphan_account



Series: Контрасты [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Stan-Centric, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Switching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Стэн не спит с Биллом в одной постели. Никогда.





	Секс (и никаких обнимашек)

**Author's Note:**

> Беты — [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Porn with plot, фокал Стэна, у которого ОКР. Первый драббл в цикле «Контрасты» (по хэдканонам на фандомные отп)

Было всего несколько вещей, которые следовало знать о Стэне: он не терпел беспорядка, не выносил грязи, любил коверкать писания Торы и ставить Ричи на место. А ещё он страшно, до дрожи в коленях любил секс. Секс с Биллом.

Он любил, когда Билл растягивал его — медленно, дразняще проникая внутрь, находя верный ритм и превращая всё в сладкую пытку, когда член Стэна тяжелел, и он подавался навстречу, кусая губы, чтобы сдержать стон, поджимая пальцы ног и хрипло, почти шёпотом умоляя Билла прекратить… и не останавливаться. Умоляя трахнуть его… или дать ему кончить.

Стэн любил член Билла, то, как он лежит в руке, как Билл отзывался на каждое прикосновение к головке, как целовал Стэна — до, после, во время.

Стэн любил чувство контроля, которое охватывало его, когда он опускался на колени и принимал член Билла в рот, как расслаблял горло и насаживался на него, и как «Блядь!» Билла ещё долго раздавалось в ушах. Он любил, когда Билл запрокидывал голову, когда его рука зарывалась в волосы Стэна, подталкивая и направляя, но не навязывая.

Ему нравилось быть тем, кто заставлял Билла кончить, нравилось ощущение Билла на языке. И Стэн не возражал, когда после Билл подтягивал его к себе и целовал — глубоко и отчаянно, прикусывая нижнюю губу и проводя рукой по щеке. Стэн не возражал, да и как бы смог? Не тогда, когда глаза Билла загорались, а в его волосах словно полыхали рыжие языки пламени. Только не когда бледное горло Билла выглядело так соблазнительно, и точно не когда Стэн целовал его, оставляя засосы… а Билл тихо посмеивался, поощряя его ненасытность, подталкивая к стене и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

Он любил резкий, жёсткий секс, который случался, когда Билл приходил из издательства злым, словно покинутым. Ведь тогда Стэн мог изменить их плавный, размеренный ритм на тот, что нравился лично ему — включавший меньше рук, но больше члена, меньше подготовки, но больше похоти.

Билл не был против. Он разводил его колени, проводил языком по животу, брал член Стэна в рот, доводя до исступления. И без долгой подготовки входил в него одним резким толчком, до основания, быстро двигаясь внутри. Вначале Стэну приходилось игнорировать лёгкий дискомфорт и саднящую боль, но та быстро перерастала в наслаждение, и Стэн притягивал Билла к себе — ближе, ещё ближе, — целовал и насаживался сильнее, прогибаясь в спине и самостоятельно задавая ритм.

Стэн любил, когда потом Билл брал его сзади, удерживая за бока и кусая плечо. Когда Билл сжимал член Стэна в руке, проводя большим пальцем по головке, и Стэну хватало нескольких отрывистых движений его руки и тёплого, опаляющего затылок дыхания, чтобы кончить, испытывая такое острое наслаждение, чтобы ненадолго забыть о перепачканных спермой простынях.

Обессиленный, он просто падал на кровать, всё ещё чувствуя Билла внутри. А Билл целовал его волосы, одной рукой по-прежнему сжимая ягодицу, словно не мог оторваться от Стэна ни на секунду.

Иногда они меняли позу, часто — меняли позиции. И их секс был одинаково хорош. Билл был лучшим. Не только в сексе — в принципе. Лучшим, что было в жизни Стэна. И ему хотелось сберечь то, что у них было, продлить настолько, насколько это возможно.

Чего Стэн не любил, так это засыпать с Биллом после секса. Спать с кем-либо в одной постели. Вообще.

Через пару минут, когда ленивая расслабленность уходила, он быстро скрывался в душе и закрывал дверь на щеколду. Он не спрашивал, хочет ли Билл присоединиться к нему. Не задавался вопросом, что тот обо всём этом думает. И тем более Стэн не пытался прочесть выражение лица Билла, когда сталкивался с ним — в одних трусах, с наполовину твёрдым членом, быстро подмечал про себя Стэн, — в дверях. И уворачивался от поцелуя, качая головой и быстро шагая в спальню.

Было всего несколько вещей, которые следовало знать о Стэне: он не обнимался, не зарывался носом в плечо Билла и никогда не оставался на ночь.

Что он делал, так это собирал вещи Билла с пола — снятые впопыхах и раскиданные по всей комнате, — складывал их в одном ему известном порядке и только потом аккуратно опускал в корзину для белья.  
  
Десять минут, которые Билл обычно проводил в душе, Стэн всегда тратил с пользой: стаскивал простыни, запихивал в пакет, чтобы потом убрать в стиральную машинку, и стелил вместо них свежие.

Стэн не выносил грязи и беспорядка.

Он доставал из сумки трусы и носки и шёл чистить зубы во вторую ванную, захватив принесённую с собой насадку для электрической зубной щётки, а затем переодевался в заранее приготовленную одежду.

Стоя в дверях, Стэн успевал насладиться красотой Билла, его довольной, сытой улыбкой, прежде чем тот хмурился. Казалось, Билл хотел что-то ему сказать, но в последний момент всегда передумывал и не говорил ничего.

От этого у Стэна слегка разрывалось сердце. Но разве он мог остаться? Засыпать в кровати Билла изо дня в день? Жить с ним бок о бок? Как Ричи и Эдди? Нет, Стэна бы разорвало на части. Или он бы взорвался сам… и похерил то, что имел. Чем дорожил больше всего.

Ведь как бы он ни любил Билла, как бы ни любил секс с ним, Стэн не представлял жизни с ним. Разве Билл захочет его после проверки... и перепроверки, закрыты ли все окна в доме, выключен ли свет и перекрыт ли газ, выдернуты ли все вилки из розеток и закрыта ли входная дверь (всегда на три замка)? Разве привыкнет к рутинной уборке по несколько часов в день и к паническому страху Стэна перед всем, что может внести хаос, разрушить привычный ход вещей?

Стэн спал с Биллом… и одновременно не спал с ним.

И оставалось лишь надеяться, что Биллу этого достаточно.


End file.
